


Waking Nightmares

by TheLovelyLadyAuthor



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories, Past Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Veterans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-08-11 22:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyLadyAuthor/pseuds/TheLovelyLadyAuthor
Summary: Jim still has nightmares about the old war, and the war he faces on the streets every day. Alfred knows how it feels, though he has a few more years of experience fending off those bad dreams. The older veteran also knows that the best way to relax after one is some good old fashioned stress relief.





	Waking Nightmares

"You're sure you're able to spend the night? Bruce won't need you or anything?"

"Master Bruce will be fine," Alfred replied, following Jim into his low-end apartment, feeling right at home despite its stark contrasts to his own home. "Besides, I deserve a little time to myself, or, a little time with you, might I say."

"Have you told Bruce about us?" Jim questioned, looking over at the older man as he locked up the door and pulled off his coat, eager to lay down and relax after their evening date.

"No, not really," Alfred shook his head and removed his shoes, following the other to the bed and settling down to get comfortable. "But, he's a smart lad, I think he's figured it out. I know he wouldn't care either way. Those types of things don't really concern him."

"What kind of teenage boy isn't concerned about who's sleeping with who?"

Alfred didn't reply, simply chuckling as an answer as he undressed, and then pulled the now also undressed Jim Gordon closer and kissed him slowly, earning a pleased sigh from the younger of the two veterans.

"I hope you had a good time tonight." Jim smiled once they parted, pulling the blanket over them and resting against the other man.

"Oh, love, I always have a good time when I'm with you."

A soft blush crossed Jim's face and he looked away, giving a sheepish smile. "Well, I'm glad."

Alfred laughed softly and relaxed against the soft sheets of Jim's bed, letting out a tired yawn which was cut off as Jim stole a kiss from the older man. The butler chuckled and wrapped his arms around Jim, who let his head rest on Alfred's chest and closed his eyes.

The two of them exchanged soft good nights and sleepy kisses, before drifting off as the dark sky outside started to rain.

After a few hours of distressed sleep, Jim awoke to the sound of gunshots, and bolted up in a panic, panting and shaking.

Alfred sat up with him and gathered him into his arms, shushing Jim and rubbing his back soothingly.

"It's alright, mate, you're alright. It was just the thunder, you're completely safe."

Alfred knew better than anyone how much fear you could be filled with after waking up from a war dream and knew that the other was in some desperate need of comfort.

So, he just sat with Jim in his arms, whispering soothing words in an attempt to calm the other, and it seemed to work, as Jim slowly relaxed and leaned into Alfred as they laid back down, wound around each other.

"...sorry," Jim mumbled after a while of silence, his eyes closed and his breathing soft. "Sometimes they're more... o-overwhelming than usual and I get... lost."

"Don't worry, mate, I understand completely." Alfred smiled gently, kissing the top of the other's head and running his fingers through his hair.

"It's just... most of my memories are so... horrifying," Jim huffed tiredly, looking up at the other. "Though, of course, you know how scary war is. I just don't... sometimes I don't understand the necessity for it. For anything in this world, really."

Alfred hummed in thought for a long moment, resting on the pillow with Jim against him, before he started to talk.

"One of the scariest memories I have was from when I was in Vietnam, and I knew this guy named Jedidiah. He was a mechanic, didn’t have any combat roles, but, we saw him every day as he was such a good handyman."

Jim tilted his head and looked up at Alfred, watching him as he listened intently to the other's story, watching the way Alfred's lips moved as he spoke.

"Now, Jedidiah was kind of stupid, but, he was relatively street smart... though, he was honestly the kindest man you’d ever meet. He always was helping someone. He told us that, because he didn’t fight, he would make our jobs easier. He cooked excellent food for us, fixed things for us, stole things for us. Everybody loved Jedidiah."

"He sounds like a great guy." Jim smiled softly, and Alfred nodded in agreement.

"Oh, well, he was, yeah," He hummed slightly and sighed before continuing. "Well, one day, our camp was hit by mortar fire, and when it was all over, Dwight - Jedidiah's mechanic partner - screamed out; 'Jedidiah's hit' and we all rush over to him, and he’s got a massive gash in his liver area. We all pick him up and rush him to a tent, where our medic Matt begins to work on him."

Jim frowned, a solemn expression crossing his face.

"We have to hold Jedidiah's guts in, because they're just pouring out. The whole time, he is screaming; ‘I want my momma! Momma, where are you?! Please, momma, help me!’"

The younger man watched the older's hands as he gestured, an animated storyteller, painting a vivid picture for the other. Jim felt lucky that he wasn't squeamish.

"At this point I know he's done, his wound is too great, but, I keep holding, praying for a miracle. Finally, he grunts and his guts start really forcing themselves out, and he begins screaming. ‘Please, God, don’t take me, I'm not ready to die! I’ve still got so much left to do! I wanna see my momma again! I'm not ready!’ He then grunts again and starts convulsing, and blood starts pouring out of his mouth, and after a few seconds, he goes limp. Even though he passed, we all stand there, just holding him. I think I was still holding down some of his liver. After a few moments, Matt lets go, and so do the rest of us... and we all looked at his mangled corpse, guts practically hanging out of his stomach. That... that was pretty scary."

"I could imagine it would be." Jim spoke softly, running his fingers down Alfred's back in a soothing motion as the other continued.

"I had been in Vietnam for about a year, so, I had seen plenty of mangled bodies, but, seeing such a pure, innocent, genuinely good person like Jedidiah dying in agony, well... it really hurt. It hurt even more, as Jedidiah was black, so, he died for a country that didn’t even love him. I’ve teared up before just thinking about it, honestly..."

Jim nodded, not really knowing what to say in response, but figuring Alfred was going to continue. He frankly didn't know why the other was telling him this, but, he enjoyed listening to Alfred talk, and learning about his past.

"Three other people died in the attack, but, Jedidiah’s was the only one that really choked everyone up. I think good people dying like that is pretty scary. My point is, mate, that the worst things in life seem to happen to the best people. But, it's the best people who keep on fighting through it, no matter what.”

The police officer nodded his head and stared up at the ceiling, and Alfred could see his words truly sinking into the younger male. He wrapped his arm around Jim and pulled him against his chest, before closing his eyes.

James was quiet for a long while, before humming slightly in thought.

"My mind is too active. I'm too awake right now to go back to sleep. I might as well go get some work done while I'm feeling so productive."

Alfred opened his eyes when he felt Jim sit up, but, the officer didn't get far as Alfred pulled him back down. "Oh no you don't, lad, you need your rest, and I won't have you working yourself to exhaustion when we could be spending the time together."

"But, I'm not tired, I can't fall asleep-"

Jim let out an embarrassing squeak as Alfred was suddenly in between his legs, grabbing his thighs and pulling him down the bed until their pelvis' were pressed together. Jim's face flushed and he looked up at Alfred when the older male pinned his wrists down to the bed.

"Then allow me to tire you out~"

The younger male blinked before grinning and wrapping his arms around Alfred's neck and pulling him into a kiss, feeling the other's hands roam over his bare chest and move for the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down and off of his body.

"Grab the lube, love." Alfred instructed, and Jim nodded, happy to obey as he reached over to the bedside table drawer and pulled out the bottle.

Alfred took the bottle and kissed Jim softly, causing the other man's eyes to flutter closed with a soft sigh of pleasure. He heard the cap of the bottle click off and then heard the sound of the liquid being poured into the other male's hands.

James gasped and jolted when Alfred suddenly pressed a finger into him, and he groaned out in a low tone, his eyes looking up to the ceiling as his breath became heavier. Jim always loved the foreplay, when Alfred went knuckle deep in him and worked him over in a way that got him nearing his release within minutes. it was like heaven for the younger man, and he couldn't help but feel loved with how well Alfred took care of him.

The older male's tongue ran over Jim's bare nipples, drawing out another low moan. The officer moved his hand to his own cock and lazily started to stroke it, his eyes falling shut in pleasure as Alfred added another finger and closed his lips around his nipple, tugging it with his teeth.

"Fuck, Al..." He moaned out, arching slightly off the bed when the male's' fingertips brushed his sensitive prostate.

"That will come soon, mate, you need to be patient." Alfred teased, and Jim let out a low growl in response, looking up at him as he rutted his hips down on the other male's fingers, wanting him to be deeper.

"Don't tease me, Alfred... _please_... I need it..."

"Alright, alright, since you asked so nicely." Alfred chuckled, pulling his fingers out and letting Jim sigh in relief that he was soon going to be filled up and stretch by the other male's thick cock. He needed it so badly, he could already feel heat pooling in the pit of his stomach, and he knew he wasn't going to last long during their playtime.

Once Alfred had leaned back and was lathering his member in lube, Jim took the opportunity to roll over onto his stomach, burying his face into the sheets and raising his ass to Alfred, presenting himself like a bitch in heat as his cock dripped precum onto the clean bedsheets below him. He jolted when he felt Alfred's open palm connect with his ass, and he moaned lowly as he came onto the sheets.

Panting, he hid his face in embarrassment for climaxing before they even truly began.

"Oh, dear, you made a mess, love... you must really be pent up. Let's see if I can make you do it again, shall we?"

James panted but nodded, before biting into the pillow as he felt the head of Alfred's erection slip between his cheeks and press against his entrance. As the thick head pushed past the rim of muscle, Jim moaned out loudly, pressing back to make sure he swallowed up every inch of the old soldier's impressive length.

"So eager, darlin'..." Alfred purred, running his hands over Jim's back and up his arms, taking Jim's hands and holding them as he pulled out and pressed back in, drawing out another moan from the man beneath him. "You make the most beautiful noises~"

The man beneath him merely panted in response, rutting into the sheets, his cock yearning for attention. Alfred got the hint and one hand moved under Jim's hips and started to jerk his lover off, earning a beautiful symphony of lewd noises from the police officer as he fucked into him, his pace steadily getting faster and harder, bruising into his already oversensitive prostate.

Jim panted and turned his head, so Alfred could lean down and connect their lips, filling both their minds with a haze of pleasure. Alfred's thrusts slowed, and the quick sex became slow and gentle love between the two of them.

The younger male knew the other was nearing his release when his thrusts became quicker and a bit sloppier, and Jim timed it perfectly to squeeze around Alfred's cock and force him over the edge, earing a growling moan from the older man as the warmth of his release splashed on Jim's inner walls. Jim was quick behind him, staining the sheets with thick ropes of pearly white as he panted and squeezed Alfred's hands.

"How was that, love?" Alfred purred as he pressed a gentle kiss to Jim's jaw. "Tire you out, huh?"

"Y-yeah..." Jim mumbled, the high off his climax wearing off and making him smile and almost purr like a contented kitten. Alfred chuckled and pulled out of him, bringing a low groan from Jim's slightly parted lips.

"We'll clean up in the morning, how does that sound?" Alfred told him as he pulled him gently into his arms and off the wet spot on the sheets that was Jim's cum.

Jim didn't reply, just gave a sleepy hum and nuzzled his face into the warmth of Alfred's broad chest. Alfred chuckled and held him close, kissing the top of his head before running a loving hand through his hair as the other male drifted off to sleep.

Alfred felt the haze of sleep approaching him as well, and he closed his eyes, whispering to Jim just as darkness overtook him.

"You're a good man, James Gordon. God help _anyone_ who tries to take you before your time."

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank (and link) this page for the war stories used in this oneshot. I have no knowledge of war, or the things that go on during, so I looked up some war stories, and used a few from there instead, you can find them here; https://thoughtcatalog.com/anonymous/2017/05/22-soldiers-on-the-most-horrifying-thing-they-saw-while-deployed/


End file.
